Campbell High
by Landlordlikesland
Summary: For Max, Campbell High is just another obstacle he has to bear with in his shitty life. Just like at his home, no one cares, and his only not-even-acquaintance is his teacher. Of course there are the new kids, but they're weird as shit, and type of people at his school are sluts, military delinquents, and trash. Max hates it, even without mentioning the cultists or happy tree man.
1. Welcome to Hell

**YO! Welcome to my new story. I dont really know how this is gonna go plot-wise, but I do have the first few chapters planned out. It's gonna be a highschool AU of sorts. If you have any ideas for anything let me know in the reviews. Some of the events are going to be loosely based of the movie Edge of Seventeen (go check it out its hilarious). As for the teachers/students, here's how its gonna go:**

* * *

 **Teachers  
**

 **Gwen/Ms. Sanchez-Language Arts, head of writing in the Yearbook Club**

 **David/Mr. Greenwood-Environmental Sciences, head of photgraphy in the Yearbook Club, leader of Outdoor Club**

 **Daniel-Guidence Counselor, co-leader of Religion Club with Jen**

 **Jen-Front Desk/Receptionist, co-leader of Religon Club with Daniel**

 **Quartermaster(can he be deemed a 'teacher'?)-substitute, head of cafeteria staff, literally anything else that needs to be done**

 **Cute Waitress/Miss Daisy-works anywhere in the cafeteria, loves kids**

 **Cameron Campbell-Owns the school, combined with the military school and all-female private school to form one district with the schools all combined in the same area**

 **Ms. Bonquisha(she actually wanted her name to be that)-Girl's PE teacher**

* * *

 **Students**

 **(all students have to be a part of at least one club/school extracurricular)**

 **Max-Junior, Yearbook Club(he needed the credits or else he would fail)**

 **Nikki-Junior, Outdoor Club, Art club**

 **Neil-Junior, Science Club, occasionally Astronomy Club**

 **Preston-Junior, student head of Theater Club**

 **Nerris-Junior, student co-leader of Magic Club with Harrison**

 **Harrison-Junior, student co-leader of Magic Club with Nerris**

 **Nerf-Junior, Wrestling Team**

 **Dolph-Junior, Military Support Club, Art Club**

 **Ered-Junior, Kool Kidz Klub**

 **Space Kid-Junior, Astronomy Club(duh)**

 **Everyone in the Flowerscout's School for Young Ladies are seniors, along with the Woodscout's School for the Misbehaved**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

The last thing Max wanted to do early Monday morning was wait outside with the two worst people on Earth for some 'newbies', as Sasha called them. He sighed and tapped his foot impatiently. "How long do we have to wait for these kids?"

"Oh! They should be here, uh...soon!" The overly cheerful(and slightly uncertain)reply came from Mr. Greenwood, or David, to his co-workers. The tall, redhead bounced up and down with anticipation, which _should_ be impossible this early in the morning. Max scoffed, and muttered loudly, "This is bullshit. The Quartermaster shouldn't take this long to get two kids."

"Max, they're the same age as you." The second person Max stood with, Gwen Sanchez, or Ms. Sanchez, the English teacher told him. Max didn't miss the quick glance she shot at her watch as she said that though.

"Language," David scolded mildly. "Besides, the Quartermaster does the best he can under these circumstances." David continued staring at the road in anticipation. Again, Gwen checked her watch, not trying to be as subtle this time.

"David," she warned, "Outdoor's meeting in five minutes. I'll wait with Max." David nodded absentmindedly in reply, listening but not really. It wasn't until Gwen nudged him that he actually started to move again.

"Alright," he started, "Um, I need to get going, but, uh, Max, Gwen will be waiting here with you until the Quartermaster arrives. IhavetogoI'mlatebye!" David started sprinting/speedwalking toward the school, which stood, imposing yet shabby, leaving Gwen and Max alone, waiting for a ratty bus with two kids preparing to come to the worst place on Earth.

After David left, Max sighed again. "Man, this place fucking sucks. I once saw the Quartermaster kill at least seven squirrels in the time it takes me to eat a chip."

Gwen made no move to talk or laugh, but at least she didn't tell him to 'watch his language'.

Finally, she shifted and sat down. Max looked down at her in confusion, but eventually joined her on the curb. Just as Max was about to throw a tantrum about the Quartermaster's tardiness, a rusty, old, cheese yellow bus pulled to a jerky stop, nearly hitting the two sitting on it.

Gwen abruptly sat up, adjusting the dark teal sweater she had tucked into some jeans and making sure there was no dirt or dust stuck to her.

The door opened slowly, and a blur of red, green, and yellow shot out. Behind it stood a tall, brown-haired boy, clearly nervous.

The blur, now sitting on the ground, was a girl in a short yellow shirt, high-waisted red shorts, and matching straps that made it look like she was wearing suspenders.

The nervous boy twitched and shifted. "Uh, is this Campbell High?"

Gwen nodded and stepped forward. "You must be Neil. I'm Ms. Sanchez," she looked warily down at the girl sitting on the ground. "And this must be Nikki." Gwen stretched her hand out, but instantly pulled it back out when Nikki snapped at it.

Max stifled a laugh and stepped forward. His expression remained impassive, eyebrows narrowed, frown present, hands stuffed in to his worn light blue hoodie.

"Wow, Gwen," he started, "you really have a way with kids." Gwen eyes drooped more, though Max wasn't sure if it was because she was tired or because Max was so damn annoying. (Her words, not his.)

Neil spoke up. "Gwen? Isn't calling a teacher by their first name against the rules?" Gwen refrained from sighing and turned away from the kids and started walking toward the school.

"This is Campbell High. Anything goes, usually without punishment. Call me anything you want."

* * *

Gwen swiped her card at the recognition device, ignoring the excited wave she got from Jen, the receptionist. The machine beeped and the lock came unlocked with a click.

Gwen opened the doors and a blast of warm air hit them in the face. They were in the small area between the hallway, main office, and the doors to the auditorium. She turned to the left and opened the door to the office. Again, Jen waved.

Gwen sighed and muttered a small, "Hi, Jen," before turning to the kids. "This is the main office. If you ever need to pick up a paper, get extra clothes, anything of the sort, come here," she swept her am toward the desk. "This is Jen, the main receptionist. She can get anything for you should you ever need it. She's also the co-leader of the Religious Club with Daniel, you'll meet him soon."

The intercom crackled and Gwen mattered under her breath. "Alright, lets go. Class is gonna start soon, and I can't be late again." She swept the kids out of the office and started down one of the many hallways, talking as she went.

"This is the hallway for the juniors. All your classes will be held here, the gym is that way, and farther down that hallway is where your other classes like music and art will be held. The more classes you take, the more points you get. If you get enough by the end of the year, you could get into some really good classes in senior year."

She stopped abruptly and opened a door. The inside was decorated with muted grays and teals, and a small, modern, gray and white lamp sat on her desk, casting a warm light through the otherwise dark room. A dark gray bookshelf sat at the back of the room, filled with worn and dog-eared book pages, and several random trinkets sat on top.

The shelves on the side of the classroom had pencils and markers in baskets on it, extra paper, and the industrial sized air conditioner next to it blared loudly. It was a bit chilly, because it was the middle of October why were the air conditioners on, but it was comfortable nonetheless.

The tables in the middle sat in small groups, the chairs sitting on top of the table upside-down, revealing the gum and boogers stuck to the bottom. (Kids who had detention went from room to room cleaning the tables and chairs with toothbrushes as punishment, Gwen's room was yet to be touched by them.)

"This is my English room, Your homeroom, and occasionally the holder of Yearbook all-night brainstorming parties." At the two new kid's interested looks, Gwen added, "It's not as crazy as you think. Anyone in yearbook is welcome to come, David and I get food and drinks around, bring in a tv and music, and basically stay up all night with students, discussing what the yearbook's gonna look like this year, exchanging pictures and ideas, eating, and we allow phones and such. You should join yearbook, its a lot of fun, actually. We play Kahoot and get a bunch of beanbags out to sit on, and sometimes we have blanket and pillow building forts. Occasionally, though, we invite a few kids outside of yearbook, per request by students."

The door creaked open and a dark-skinned girl wearing a dark purple beanie and pale yellow long-sleeve walked in, arguing heatedly about something with a boy who was wearing an _actual suit_ over a bright yellow t-shirt. More children trickled in, some talking loudly with each other, finishing up work from the night before, and just generally being annoying.

Gwen handed Nikki and Neil several papers, talking low despite the turmoil, explaining how things would go. Max sat on her desk, scrolling through her computer, presumably looking through her emails, because there was no authority or privacy in this shithole (according to him).

"Max will show you around today, I made sure you got the same schedule he has, sit with him at lunch, just don't do what he does, I dobtyou want detention on your first day of school."

The door opened suddenly, and David peeked his head through. "Hi Gwen! Are the new kids here yet? Oh also I dont know if you know but we're supposed to switch between classes with Larry sooo here!"

With that, David ran in, handed her a cage with hamster toys and an _actual hamster_ and ran out. Gwen sighed for the hundredth time and placed it on the ledge of the window.

"Man, we're too old for this a shit. I mean, we're fucking juniors in high school." Max continued scrolling through Gwen's emails. "God damnit they moved Nerd Fest back a week."

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Max, I know its very saddening that Nerd Fest is later than Saul this year, so you cant go to Arby's for lunch, but i could get in huge trouble if the school finds out your looking through my emails."

Max sighed and slid off the desk. He walked over to the edge and leaned on it, calling to the two kids that were arguing earlier. "Yo, Nerris, Harrison, did either of you finish the English homework for the weekend?"

Gwen sighed again.

* * *

 **Alrighty so this chapter really sucks but I'm really excited for this story. I have some ideas but if you have any tell me in the reviews. I'm gonna try to update once a week, but it depends just bc schools really sucky so don't believe me oops.** **Have a great day/night wherever you are!**


	2. Lunch wasn't Horrible, I Guess

**Sorry for the long-ish wait, school is kicking my ass rn help, but im back! (Also i got a rlly sweet review recently that made my day and i almost cried reading it, so thank you to Lunara-Eclipsio i loved it!)**

 **I dont own Camp Camp or any of the characters, enjoy!**

* * *

The best part of Max's day is, by far, watching the new kids adjust to the schedule and classrooms. The way Campbell is set up is _odd_ , to say the least.

It's set up in a squared _u_ shape. On one part of the 'u', the all-girls school resides. It's where the cliques of basic teenage girls reside. They use to be their own school, until the 'Mexican Cane Sugar incident of '12'. It was around that time that Campbell (the person not the school), decided that he wanted three schools in one small area.

The next area, opposite to the all girls school, is the Woodscout's Boys Reformatory. The most seen students are acne covered Pikeman, Petrol, and 'Snake'. Despite the school's strict no-food-outside-the-cafeteria policy, he always seemed to have a candy cane hanging out the side of his mouth.

In the middle of the two schools was Campbell. While the Woodscouts was an all boys military school and the Flowerscouts Acadamy was an all-girls reformatory, Campbell was a melting pot of sorts. Theatre kids, art kids, magic kids, anyone, it didn't matter, went there. Even if you didn't have a hobby or talent, it was cheap, it was sub-par with the state's education standards, and had an _acceptable_ staff.

Max ponders this as he heads to his second class, Language Arts, with Gwen. Another thing about Campbell is that no one gives a shit what you call the teachers. David, Gwen, Daniel, it didn't matter.

This was the only class he didn't have with the new kids, he realized. Max sat-no _slammed_ -his backpack on the table, startling the theatre kid who sat beside him. Preston, 'Theatre Kid' Goodplay pulled out one of his earbuds and smiled his scarily large smile at Max.

"Hey Max! I'm listening to a musical about weed, wanna hear?" Max sighs slightly, but can't help that seeing Preston makes his frown lessen from 'I want to die' to a more 'I hate life and also everything hi welcome to Chilis what's your name?'.

"No, Presto-" his response is cut off as a bright yellow and purple earbud is shoved in his ear. It's some song about cousins and weed and love or something. Max knows better than to immediately rip it out, so he waits, awkwardly standing at his desk while it finishes playing.

Preston looks at him expectantly, waiting. Max nodded and assured him it was a good song.

"Oh good! Because Christine and I, you know her, the happy play rehearsal girl dating that one kid who became popular overnight, were thinking about doing that for the musical this year. We think it'll be a hit, _and_ teach a good lesson to kids our age." As Preston rambles on and on, Max sneaks glances towards Gwen's desk.

"That's great Preston," Max interupts, "but I have to go talk with Gwen real quick."

He saunteres up to Gwen's desk and sits on top, scattering papers over the floor. Gwen sighs and continues writing out corrections for papers that were due last week.

"Hey, what would you say if I told you I didn't do my homework last night because I don't care?" He asks her, voice full of innocence but eyes glinting with mischief.

"Well, Maxwell," Gwen says, smirking when she hears him quietly shush her because _Maxwell is a stupid name don't say it out loud_ , and continues with her lecture. "I would tell you to go back to your desk and do your work, or you'll have yet another detention. And you know how much I _love_ those when you're here."

Max groans loudly, loudly enough to make Nerris and Harrison, who are sitting in the front arguing about something stupid, shut up.

"But I don't _want to_!" He complains, swinging his legs hard enough to shake Gwen's desk, and her neat handwriting on the paper becomes scratchy as she tries to control it.

She stops writing and looks up at him for the first time. He realizes with a start that her eye makeup-mascara, eyeliner, whatever it's called-is smeared under her eyes, along with dark circles, and he stops swinging his legs abruptly.

Her hair is in a messy, frizzy ponytail, nothing like the usual tight, curly one she sports nearly every day.

Her clothes are wrinkled and her hand is shaking even as the desk is still. She isn't wearing her usual pride bracelet, the one she loved and wore everyday, the one David gave to her one on her first Christmas at the school.

Max shakes it off as her just being late for work and listens as she jumps into a lecture about schoolwork. He just bears through it, knowing well enough if he tries to talk he'll just make it go on longer.

When it's over he goes and sits down, never fully letting the image of Gwen's face out of his mind during his next two classes.

* * *

At lunch, Max looks for the new kids. When he doesn't find them immediately, and is too fed up standing with his tray of whatever was on the menu today, he turns on heel and walks to Gwen's room.

The halls are empty, save for a few groups of students eating lunch and sitting on their phones. He walks past them without making eye contact, ignoring them as they rake their eyes over him, judging him, _is he going to sit with us?,_ trying to decide what spectrum of the social ladder he was on, _is he our friend?_ , whether he was smart or stupid, things like that.

He didn't bother knocking when he reached Gwen's room door, just barged in, announcing his arrival with another groan and the sound of the door smacking against the doorstop. She just sighed.

"What do you want, Max?" She sounded irritated, but thankfully she seemed to have fixed her makeup and smoothed out her clothes. Her hair was brushed better, though it wasn't as curly as usual. She was still bent over something, a half eaten sandwich sitting beside her.

"I have a bit of a problem, dear teacher." Gwen waved her hand at him, like _go on_.

"Well, there's this girl I know, per say," he started. She didn't life her head, but nodded like she was listening. "And she came into school today, acting all depressed. I don't care about her, but if she killed herself, I probably would too, because then I wouldn't have anyone to make fun of in the morning. Have any ideas to help?"

She sighed, though there was a faint, barely-there smile on her face. "Gee, I don't know Max. Maybe you should be a little more subtle when trying to tell me you _actually care_ ," Max spluttered and almost choked on his milk when she said that. "But I guess if you-"

"Nuh uh, that's not what I sai-"

"-Really do, I _won't_ jump off the Sleepy Peak peak tonight at 9:34 pm exactly." She finished, watching his face contort into different emotions. She full on smiling now, nearly grinning as Max angrily shoved food into his mouth, like an edgy teen trying to revolt.

"That's _not_ what I said, Gwen. I said I didn't want this-this _person_ to kill themself because then I wouldn't be able to annoy anyone in the morning."

"Are you sure? Because that's not what I heard. I heard-" She was cut off as the door was yet again flung open, making her bookshelves shudder and a couple of trinkets she had on display fall off her desk.

"Dammit David." She muttered as the lanky man stepped into the room, carrying a small bag with him. He apologized profusely as he helped her pick it up, then brightened immediately when he noticed Max sitting on her desk, glaring at him and pulling out his phone.

"Why Max! I didn't know you would be in here!" The man smiled brightly at him as Gwen flopped her body down in her swivel chair.

"Jesus, Gwen. Had enough to eat yet?" The boy snarked at her cheekily. She just shrugged and took another bite of food.

"Max! That is no way to talk to your teacher, much less a lady. Not to mention, this is school property, and there is a strict no swearing policy." Max ignored him, swiped through his phone, and pulled up a picture of a middle finger that must have been saved to his camera roll. He showed it to David, who covered his eyes like it was some kind of scandal.

"Oh grow up, David. It's not like you haven't seen it before." Gwen chided, marking more things on the papers.

"Yeah, when it was _your_ finger going up _his_ ass." Max quips. David gasps loudly and covers his mouth while Gwen snorts and chokes on her turkey sandwich.

"I can't be in this hostile environment much longer!" David turns to storm out, then quickly whips around, placing the white bag gently on her desk. "These are the cookies you asked for. Mom's recipe." He adds quietly, like it's some kind of secret.

He then storms out, slamming the door as he leaves. Neither of them really care about the loud _bang_ it makes. A moment later, his head peeks through the door.

"Sorry," he whispers, then backs out slowly, and quietly closes the door behind him.

"Well then, onto my dessert," Max reaches into the bag David set on Gwen's desk. He pulls out a cookie. An oatmeal raisin cookie, to be exact.

"What kind is it?" Gwen asks, clicking her pen closed and turning so she's facing Max. He makes a disgusted face, and a noise from the back of his throat matches it quickly. She snorts at his expression as he glowers at the object in front of him.

"It's oatmeal raisin," he looks at her like the world is ending. "Gwen, it's fucking _oatmeal raisin_! You can't expect me to eat this. This isn't even food. It's satan's shit."

"Sucks to suck, Max. But I agree. Oatmeal raisin is horrible." She plucks the cookie from his hand and smacks it on the table. It sounds like she tried to break the table with a rock.

That's when Max loses it. He falls on the floor laughing. "Oh my _god_! Can David's mom even cook?"

She doesn't answer, instead opting to tap him with her foot. "Hey watch this," she says.

She then proceeds to throw it at the wall above the trashcan near the door. She threw an oatmeal raisin cookie, as hard as a rock, across a classroom. It hit the wall and fell into the trashcan, and they ran over, practically pushing each other to see inside. Among the paper and gum wrappers sat a cookie, that was perfectly round.

It didn't break.

Without any warning Max ran to Gwen's desk, grabbed paper and highlighers, and scribbled on it quickly. He ran back to Gwen, paper in tow and showed her.

It was a splitting image of David, at least, as similar as you can get with yellow, green and orange markers. Except it had long hair.

"Max, what is this? Is this a picture of David in the eighties or? Because that would explain the mullet."

Max stomped his foot. "No, it's a picture of David's mom!"

"Max."

He ignored her and taped it on the wall. He grabbed another cookie from the bag and threw it at the picture. It hit it spot in the middle and fell into the trashcan. Gwen shook her head, but a small smile played at her lips.

"Gee, Jason, when's your next baseball game? Will you invite me to your bar mitzvah?"

"Is that a nerd joke? Because I don't understand." Max quips, but gives up as Gwen ignores him.

She takes a shot at the paper with another cookie, missing slightly, but it's still fun.

They spend the rest of their lunch throwing cookies at a piece of paper, and the one time Max takes a bite of cookie, he almost chips his tooth. He nearly hits other students as they walk in at the end of lunch, just like icing to the cake.

"Heads up, Ered!"

He completely forgets the state Gwen was in in the morning.

* * *

 **What's up my hoes? I don't have a lot to say, but I'm super sorry for the wait, I have zero inspiration for anything. I also hope any of you who celebrate any holidays have a great time this season. It's Christmas Eve eve! so get excited anyone who celebrates Christmas. (If any of you noticed my musical references, I'll give you a cookie, lemme know in the reviews, there were two I think)**

 **ok so I'm gonna do this new song thing, where I'll basically suggest songs you listen to, or songs I'm rlly into at the moment(it'll prolly be showtunes bc I live for that shit), so here we go:**

 **I Could Be Jewish For You-by Nikki Benson, sung by Barret Wilbert Weed (it sounds kinda ridiculous, but it's super cute and funny so,,,, also Barrett is my new mom, i fucking love her,,,,,alsoalsoalso she play Veronica in Heathers the musical)**


End file.
